


Harvey gives Mike a Suit

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Series: #MarveyWeek [4]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Accidental!Feels, Boys In Denial, Day 7: Free Day, Fanart, Harvey's Condo, M/M, MarveyArt, Resolved UST (but it's still there), Suits (clothing), Trying to be funny, UST, but a little sad, marveyweek, originally just a FanArt, secretly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not every night that Harvey lets him stay the night. But when it does, there's always a new suit that fits him like a glove waiting. </p><p>(Or: originally a FanArt but a ficlet wrote itself)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvey gives Mike a Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [#MarveyWeek](http://fuckyeahmarvey.tumblr.com/post/131795954856/sal-si-puedes-fuckyeahmarvey-marvey) on tumblr.

It's not every night that Harvey lets him stay the night. The routine's been simple so far: go to the Harvey's condo, find the smoking gun buried under an Everest of paperwork, then do their celebratory _we're going to skewer those sons of bitches with their own bones_ activity (in every and all possible positions). Find the key term and all the synonyms that go with it.

Harvey rarely let's him sleep over. On most night, Mike packs up and goes home. Sometimes, on particularly rigorous nights, Harvey makes him take a shower. But usually it's just Mike in his sodden clothes and soiled trousers on the subway back to his apartment.

When Harvey does let him stay, it's special. It means that they've nailed their baddie of the month, closed the deal of year, or signed another top-billing client for the firm. Needless to say, it rarely ever happens. But when it does, there's always a new suit that fits him like a glove waiting in Harvey's closet for him to wear.

"Are you sure this is an old suit?" asks Mike, sniffing at the newly laundered fabric of his (technically Harvey's but he never returns them anyway) dress shirt.

Harvey's sitting on an arm chair near the walk-in closet, a plate of Mike's breakfast omelette in hand. He's eyeing Mike carefully without trying to be obvious about it, looking over Mike's lean but muscular form underneath a perfectly tailored suit. The sight never ceases to amaze him.

"Of course it is" Harvey lies in a gruff, off-handed manner, sounding like he doesn't care. He got that suit two days ago from Renee. It's the second one of this season's collection. The hints of blue in the light fabric of the grey suit and the shirt that goes with it are all fitted to bring out the colour of Mike's cerulean blue eyes. If he can only convince Mike to get rid of his horrid favour of skinny ties--that was a lie too. Those slim little things fit Mike's form to the T.

"You think I'd buy you a suit? You still haven't paid me for the first one." It's faux-mocking but comes of as light teasing.

Mike rolls his arms within the sleeves and fixes his tie. He glance at Harvey over the reflection on the mirror. Their eyes meet through the glass. "It's not like you haven't done it before. Plus, you don't have it deducted from my salary anyway." He says with a shrug. "It's like you don't want to be paid at all."

Harvey stands, leaving the plate on the armchair, and walks over to Mike. He steps up behind the slightly shorter man, arm's crossing over Mike's to stroke over the fabric that's being fiddled with. It stubbornly remains crooked.

"Here" he says, lips touching Mike's ear, straightening the tie with a pull-and-tug manouver that he's mastered over the years of wearing a bespoke suit like his own personal armour. Because chainmail is so passé and cloth feel so much better on his skin.

Mike noses at his chin, angling for a kiss. He obliges willingly, opening his mouth and aligning their lips.

They haven't put a name to what they've got and for the moment it doesn't matter. They're both afraid of destroying the balance of their---whatever it is that they resolutely refuse to put a name to. Their relationship has never been simple to begin with. They've gone over and beyond the call of friendship, mentorship, or boss-and-puppy-ship.

The stupid idiots are averse to admitting it out loud.

So they stay within their comfort-zones, their routines, and their lies.

It's not every night that they stay together. Whenever they do, Harvey gives Mike another suit. This way he knows that for, at least another day, he can give Mike a layer of armour for his own against the blood-seeking sharks that endlessly swarm over the faintest smell of weakness. It's his mark, it's his brand, it's his seal. It's the only way he can make sure that no one will touch Mike other than him.

They don't kiss at the door when Mike finally leaves.

They never go to the firm together.

\---But they both want to and it's a line they never cross.

There are fifty new suits in Mike's closet back at _his_ apartment, fifty-one now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [#MarveyWeek](http://fuckyeahmarvey.tumblr.com/post/131795954856/sal-si-puedes-fuckyeahmarvey-marvey) on tumblr. I don't want to make a series. So I'm trying them all together through the 'inspired by' option.
> 
> Day 2: Costume Party ["Hello, Mrs. Specter"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5089193)  
> Day 3: I am a Monster ["Don't Hate Me"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5095463)  
> Day 4: Graveyard ["Ours Fears Don't Define Us"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5096288)
> 
> I didn't finish all seven days. I'll try again next MarveyWeek. Hope you guys enjoy the art, it's my first one in this fandom~ :D 
> 
> [Got a prompt? ](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/) Inspire me!


End file.
